Conventionally, in an optical device having a function of removing foreign matter on a light transmission member, there is an optical device to clean the light transmission member (protection glass or glass) with a wiper (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 or 2). Also, in an apparatus configured to remove the foreign matter on the light transmission member of the optical device or to prevent the foreign matter from being attached on the light transmission member, there is an apparatus to blow the wind (air) in a direction or in front of the light transmission member (front glass or window glass) (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3 or 4). In Patent Literature 3, the wind blowing to the light transmission member passes through a cooling fin. In the meantime, Patent Literature 5 discloses a cooling structure of an electronic device in which fins (cooling) for a pair of high heat generating electronic devices are provided in a flow path.